An electrical circuit designer can want to create a circuit with elements that have matching physical characteristics. The designer can select to use an integrated circuit to produce the circuit with elements that have matching physical characteristics. This matching can occur with relative ease because in the integrated circuit the elements share a substrate. However, if the designer wants to use a discrete circuit as opposed to the integrated circuit, then the substrate is not available for the matching and this can make matching more difficult.